


Release Steam

by Shadow_crawler



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_crawler/pseuds/Shadow_crawler
Summary: John’s pent up. Todd knows how to help





	Release Steam

**Author's Note:**

> You two, may not be the best situation to be having sex after. Honestly, rereading this with THAT angle was kinda hilarious but wasn’t my initial intention.

John staggered in, putting a hand on the wall of the hive ship to catch himself then immediately pulled it away and grimaced at the organic texture. Todd glanced away from the screen projected in front of him in time to see John cast a murderous glare at one of the scientist wraith coming in; Todd mentally cleared the room, both for John’s own sake and so no one got murdered.

Todd watched John stalk over to him, sitting in his commander’s chair, and look at the screen in front of Todd. It was a report on various wraith alliances, current movements, the latest planets culled, whatever his worshippers had deemed worthy to report. John called it Wraith CNN the one time Todd had explained it and, though the wraith had no idea what that meant, found it funny anyway.

John’s nails were biting into the arm of Todd’s chair as he curled his fingers around it so Todd switched off the screen and turned his full attention to the human. “What is it?”

“Nothing. Bad day.”

“Mm.” Todd hummed, pulling the edge of John’s jacket, nudging him until he was around the armrest and Todd could loop an arm around his waist and pull him into his lap. “You’ve had many of those. Rarely do they make you look like you’re going to kill my men.”

“Just-We-“

“You’re not telepathic, John, you must use your words.”

“I messed up today, ok? I read a situation wrong and almost killed ten of MY men! One of them-he’s just a kid, he’s barely twenty. Kid’s hardly lived two decades and he almost died today because of me. I’m supposed to protect these guys, not purposely get them killed!”

“Did any of them die?”

John got real quiet, lowering his head to hide his face. “One. Keller said-yea, one.”

“Of ten? That doesn’t seem so bad.”

“None of them should have died! Shouldn’t have been in that situation at all!”

Todd nuzzled John’s skin with his face, pressing his nose into the spot where the shoulder and neck met, breathing in his human’s scent. He tightened his arm around John’s waist, silently reminding him he’s there. “You are young, John Sheppard. As one of your phrases go, I could fill a book with how many times my mistakes have cost the lives of my men.”

“Yea, but your’s are a bit more durable.” John laid his head back against Todd’s shoulder, the first sign he was starting to relax. “You can take more risks with them.”

“Compared to humans, yes.”

“And you’d have seen this coming.” Ah, the self punishment phase. Todd was well accustomed to this, John did it to himself quite often.

He trailed his free hand down further, lightly running it down John’s clothes but careful not to rip anything. Todd pulled John’s shirt from under his pants so he could run his hands up John’s skin. It was warm, almost burning, but that was probably just the excess adrenaline. By the way John was barely shaking, he was only now coming off his high.

“Get this off.” Todd whispered in John’s ear. He didn’t have to specify, John went immediately for the zipper of the vest and hastily started working on it, leaning forward to shrug it off and throw it off the side of the chair. Todd flinched, a minute gesture, but he’d seen the weapons humans pulled out of those, throwing it around seemed a bit like asking for an early end.

Todd moved John to the center of his lap, now able to use both hands to run up and down John’s skin under his shirt. John didn’t bother undoing the buttons, knew Todd would tell him when or if he wanted it off. Instead he lolled his head back, exposing his throat which Todd bent down to suck on eagerly.

He used more claw, using just enough pressure so he’d know red welts would be left without any permanent injury. It was always disappointing to be so worked up then need emergency first aid cause you forgot how fragile your partner is.

Todd lifted his head long enough to watch what he was doing on John’s clasp to his pants. He put a hand on John’s stomach to hold him still as he slid the pants off, hooking his thumb in the waistband of the boxers to take them with. Todd pushed them to about his knees then went back to marking John’s neck, using his hips to nudge John forward enough to access his own pants and get them open.

John was started to pant now, his dick quickly hardening even against the cold air. Todd would have had the ship warm the room if he knew this was going to happen but, even with all his experience, he couldn’t see the future, only guess with slightly more accuracy. With one hand, Todd stroked a finger over John’s cock while he pulled out the lube from his jacket with the other, untwisting the cap and wetting his fingers with minimal difficulty.

The positioning was a bit awkward but Todd managed to work a finger into John without having to move them too much. John lurched as soon as Todd breached him and arched his back, only making Todd have to hold him harder around the waist so he didn’t slide off Todd’s lap. He didn’t particularly feel like taking John on the floor, though if it came to it, it came to it.

Todd didn’t feel very patient and John seemed like he didn’t need the coddling so Todd quickly worked two fingers in, scissoring him enough to not injure him, then slid them out and slicked up his dick. He guided his dick to John’s hole then put both hands on John’s waist as he slid in.

John let out a single, long moan that lasted until he was fully seated in Todd’s lap and, for once, Todd didn’t have to silence him. His wraith knew full well what was going on between them and, frankly, Todd didn’t care if they heard. John may be a bit embarrassed, but that was a worry for later.

Todd wrapped both hands around the inside of John’s thighs and used them to lift him up enough to give his hips a bit more leverage. With a mix of his arms and his hips, he started up a brutal pace, snapping up into John, forcing gasps and moans with every thrust. Todd leaned forward to bite into John’s shoulder, under where the shirt would lay. Who said he didn’t listen to John’s bitching?

John was crying out with every snap now and almost out of habit, Todd let go of one of his thighs to wrap a hand around John’s throat. Only having one hand now made them both lean to the side but John didn’t seem to mind, if anything he got louder with the change in angle. Todd flexed his fingers around John’s neck and John’s walls tightened around Todd’s dick and more pre-cum leaked from his own. Todd grinned against John’s skin, licking his way up John’s shoulder, neck, to his jaw where he nipped more marks, occasionally flexing his grip around John’s throat.

John moaned heartily. His eyes had fluttered shut awhile ago and he wasn’t trying to move against Todd, just fully relaxed in Todd’s grip for the wraith to do as he pleased. Occasionally, his back would arch or the tendons in his neck would flex as he opened his mouth to moan loader. Unable to reach his mouth from his spot, Todd kissed John’s cheek once then moved to his ear where he shushed him, whispered praise, told him the things John didn’t want to hear but needed to.

Feeling John getting close, and not far off himself, Todd tightened his grip on John’s leg, claws biting in in four prick points that drew blood, and changed angle again. John gasped, arching, and almost launched himself out of Todd’s lap again when Todd found his prostate. Grinning, Todd slammed into it again and again, watching his human coming undone until he orgasmed, spilling cum onto their legs and the floor. Todd’s pace faltered as he reached his own climax, spilling into John, biting his shoulder hard.

John was breathing heavily in Todd’s arms and lap. Todd had to force himself to pry his fingers from John’s neck and there was a full wraith jaw mark on John’s shoulder with a few lines of blood leaking from it. Todd grimaced, he may have been a little too rough.

Todd lifted John off his dick, and settled him back into his lap. Todd held John as he turned and threw their legs over the armrest and cradled John to his chest, holding his head against his shoulder. Todd didn’t like to sit like this, it felt too childish for someone in a high position of power, but he’d make an exception for his human. Todd wiggled a bit more until he freed his coat from under him and draped it over John. The leather was somewhat warm from the minimal body heat Todd gave off but would quickly warm against John.

John murmured something Todd didn’t quite catch but when he whispered ‘What?’ and leaned forward, John only turned his head and kissed Todd’s cheek. He smiled dopily, sleepily, and tucked his head into Todd’s neck. He sighed once before falling asleep and now it really was only Todd’s grip on him keeping John from falling to the floor.

Todd couldn’t help but grin down at the sleeping human in his arms, heart swelling with love. Todd turned the monitor back on, moved it so he could see around John’s hair, and went back to reading, listening and feeling the steady rhythm of John’s heartbeat against his chest and breathing against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> John: someone died  
> Todd: :( lets fuck


End file.
